Melting Ice
by Chaed
Summary: Kai has always been the cold one, the Iceleader. but when all the ice melts through wrongful injustice, what then? It is the mental pain that devours the soul, so they say. Please R
1. Ending's Beginning

**Okay, some of you might know this story; I've originally started it sometime in 2003, have now been returning to my Beyblade Mania and eventually continued it! Great, isn't? Yeah, that was my opinion too!**

**I use following stats for the BB:**

**Kai - 18yrs  
Ray - 17yrs  
Tyson - 16yrs  
Max - 16yrs  
Kenny - 15yrs**

**-Melting Ice-**

**By: **Chǽd

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:  
**They're not mine and will never be.

**Summary:  
**Kai has always been the cold one, the ice-leader. But when all the ice melts through wrongful injustice, what then? Will the phoneix fall and rise from his ashes, or not?

**Chapter 1 - Ending's Beginning**

They had waited hours. Fine, not hours, but eternity was not so far wrong either... Actually it had been thirty minutes, yet the number was still growing. Ray sighed. Man, Tyson was in deep trouble. Perhaps 'trouble' was a slight understatement. They - that was him, Kai, Max and Kenny - were waiting for Tyson. The marine-haired teen had, once again, slept through.

It had begun like a normal morning. Kai had up first and had woken the others. Of course Tyson wouldn't leave the dream world _easily_, but they had got him awake by pouring a glass of cold water over his face. When they eventually had heared a moan of discomfort, all had breathed out relieved. So, he was awake for, let's say, two minutes in which he had told them, still half-dreaming, he would come down to practice in five minutes, the others should just go ahead. Kai had 'hmpfht' him and left, furious, the room. The others, not knowing what to do, and definitely not wanting to be overcome by Kai's wrath, had followed their leader, leaving Tyson alone.

So now here they were, still waiting for the blue-head to arrive and Rai honestly did not know how long Kai could hold himself back from going inside and beating the shit out of Tyson. If he concentrated he could feel the heat and tension coming from his captain. The others had not dared to go and wake Tyson, afraid that Kai would snap eventually...the outcome they would not like to see. Neither of them. But Tyson seemed to put their captain's patience on a hard test.

Beside him Max sighed. The blonde had seated himself on a fallen tree trunk, his head in his hands and probably muttering some prayers, that Tyson would survive this. He seriously needed them. Kenny as always, was typing on his computer, from time to time glancing over to the others, assuring that they were still there. And him, well Ray was standing next to Kai, shifting his weight from one side to the other, while looking for any sign of their last member. He had thought it would be better to be in near of his captain, just in case that Tyson showed up sometime, Kai would certainly do something, and Ray wanted to make sure he didn't do anything...well, fatal.

He noticed the slate-haired beside him clench his fists, heard Max from behind suck his breath and missed Kenny's fussing on the laptop's tastature. Then he heard Dizzy's metalic voice, mentioning that they would soon witness Tyson's death, and he could not other, but smile at the sarcastic remark.

From afar they could recognize an outline - Tyson's - a sandwitch in each hand and one in his mouth. Once more Ray smiled at the picture of the always hungry boy, but his smile faltered abruptly as he heard Kai growling beside him. Moving a step closer to his captain, hands already outstreched he said,

„Kai..." Further he didn't come, because Tyson arrived, slumping to his knees in exhaustion, the two sandwithches thightly clutched in his hands.

„I...sorry...slept...let me eat...and...can begin." He said through gasps. Sweat dropped down his forehead and his hand wiped away the salty liquid. Ray's gaze, however, was more fixed on Kai, studying his features. Their leader's mask of ice didn't melt, only his eyes narrowed and gazed at the in front of him knealing boy, preparing for the following outburst.

Poor Tyson didn't even know what happened before it hit him. Kai's sudden kick was that quick, that not even Ray could react in time. He saw the blue-head grimace in pain before he impacted hard with the ground, clutching his stomach and crying out in agony. Kai stood over him, hands folded in front of him, glaring daggers at Tyson. He waited for the boy to regain his breath, until Tyson looked up at him, fear mixed with anger in his eyes. Standing up, rubbing the hurting place, Tyson put his cap into the right position, which had flown off his head when he had fallen.

„What was THAT for!" he hissed at his captain.

_Bad move Tyson, very bad,_ Ray thought, observing the scene between the two.

„You are late. Thirthy-five minutes by now. You let us wait and waisting time. How do you suppose, can we win the next tournament if we don't train?" Kai asked sharply. Ray held his breath. This was no good sign.

„You could have begun! Why waiting for me! You don't care anyway!" Tyson's voice grew dangerously loud, „All you care is you and your stupid, invincible Dranzer!"

_Tyson stop, _Ray screamed inwardly. This was not good… Definitely not good. Kai didn't appreciate, if anybody insulted his bitbeast or him. He hated it. But to Ray's bewilderment, their team captain remained calm, his features unreadable. _Only a calm before the storm._

„We could have come this far without you too!" Tyson continued, „I don't know why Mr. Dickinson chose you for this team anyway! Your feaking training didn't help us, or your sudden disappearings! Where do you go to, heh? Train? Yeah, sure the mighty Kai trains everyday, every night to be the best!"

He studied Kai with disgust.

„Doesn't that sound pathetic, Mr. Sourpants? Then why do you never fight, only if it's neccessary? Do you know what? I think you're simply afraid of losing. And that's what you train for. To hold up your mask and make everybody believe you're invincible. But in reality you're nothing."

Ray gasped. Tyson had definitly gone too far. He swiftly threw a glimpse behind, to see a wideeyed Max and an unbeliving Kenny watching the scene silently. Kai on the other hand clutched his fists until they began to tremble and the knuckles turned white. He growled in agony, but suddenly he stopped, stood there motionless, what brought a glance of confusion on Tyson's face.

„You know nothing of me." Kai eventually whispered. His voice was low, surpressing the anger, which was boiling inside of him. Closing his eyes he repeated, „Nothing." That brought Tyson back from his stare and he tilted his head to the right in arrogance.

„Oh, come on Kai. Don't play the innocent, little boy. We all know you cannot do it well, and why hiding? Show us that ruthless, cold basteard you really are." He streched out his hands in challange, awaiting some reaction from the slate-haired, „Come on, show us."

Tyson was going too far and Ray seriously doubted that their leader's patience would last anylonger. Glancing at the others, he noticed they were still staring, unable to do anything. Something in his mind suggested that he should tell them to stop, but the other, much bigger part silently asked him, if he was still sane. Gulping down his fear he whispered with shaky voice,

„Tyson... Kai... we could solve this problem otherwise too..." He immediately stopped, when he noticed the two bladers glaring at him. No, this time they couldn't solve anything. This time it had to be cleared. And sometimes it needed more than words to do so. Unfortunately this moment was coming fast towards them. Tyson turned to Kai again, his face a mirror of fury and rage he felt at this moment for his captain.

„So Kai, answer me one question." The slate-haired narrowed his eyes to tiny slots, „Why, why did you not stay in your darn Abbey? Why did you come to us? Were you afraid? No, I cannot think of mighty Kai being afraid of anything. But should I tell you what I think? Should I tell you my opinion? I think you're the last shit of this blasted dungeons!"

Ray literally heard how something in Kai snapped. The captain of the Blade Breakers growled in agony, before storming forward and punching Tyson into the face. The blow was not so hard to make the marine haired collide with the ground, but he stumbled backwards a few steps, holding hiding his face in his hands from the surprising attack. He hissed something under his breath, glanced at Kai in a provoking manner and aimed a kick at his leader. Kai dodged it easily, but he was driven by rage, making his attacks more brutal, and impossible to think clearly anymore.

Tyson had not the slightest chance against their, neighter from technique nor strengh and soon he recognized how wrong it had been to start this conversation. He should have known better. But unfortunately he hadn't. Dodging some of Kai's blows and crying out in sudden pain when one or more broke through his defense, Tyson wondered if the rest of his team would only stay there and observe him dying.

Ray clenched his fists in fury, angry about himself that he couldn't do anything but stare. His body was like frozen, letting him be only a mere observer of the outcome. Max and Kenny most likely were put under the same bane. The scenario in front of them was more or less breathtaking – even if it was clear, that Kai was the stronger of the two, Tyson still didn't give in for a minute. Taking all his courage together Ray stepped forward trying to get a grip of Kai's hands.

As Kai was suddenly taken back, hands tightly held by Rai, the Chinese boy recognized how strong Ally really was and it took quite some of his strength not to lose their struggling leader.

„Let me go!" Kai ordered in a demanding tone. He tried to pull himself free again, but to no use. Ray suddenly twisted his hands painfully behind his back, making Kai standing still. Everytime he moved, Ray twisted his hands harder.

„Kai, calm down." Ray told him slowly. The slate-haired struggled once more, but like before the only result he reached was pain. „I will hold you, until you calm down." He heard Ray repeat. The raven haired boy looked over to Max and Kenny and then to Tyson.

„Get him into the house." He ordered the two and they immediately overcame their stare and made their way towards Tyson. The blader did not protest as they grabbed him and turned to leave, but once more glanced over to Kai, his eyes telling that it was not over yet. The trio stopped when Ray cleared his throat and Max tilted his head to the right, questioning Ray. „What?"

„Keep him in the house. Don't let him go until I come back, understand?"

„Yessir, understand, sir!" was the answer. Ray smiled and the others slowly disappeared around the corner. Remembering that he still held Kai tightly, he slowly losened his grip, but not fully, assuring that Kai could not go away easily. When Kai suddenly pulled his arms away from the other's grip and growled at him but Ray didn't give in that simply, he stepped into Kai's way making clear that the blader could not simply go.

„I won't let you go until you calm down, forgot?" he asked again. Kai turned around with a hiss and began to walk into the other direction. Sighing, Ray ran after him until he reached his leader and put a soothening hand on Kai's shoulder. The slate-haired evaded his touch and turned around nerved.

„Listen to me Ray, for I will not repeat it."

The tone was anything but calm,

„I've had enough of you all. Especially of Tyson. I'm off the team. Do whatever you think is the best, but without me."

„But-"

„No 'buts' Ray." With that he turned around and left his white scarf hanging loose behind him. Regreating it before he spoke it out, Ray shouted after his former captain.

„You know what? Tyson was right in what he said!"

**Did ya like it? Please review! If you like this story and I get enough reviews it will be a big project – if not, then I will take it off again.**

**-Chǽd / 26.09.03 (revised on 28.11.04)**


	2. Thinking Over

**-Melting Ice-  
****  
By: **Chǽd  
**Rating: **PG-13

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Thinking Over**

_...You're late. Thirty-five minutes by now..._

The little stone he threw into the icy water drowned with a loud plob. He picked up another one from beside him and studied it. Grey, chubby, but with a sharp point at its end; a lifeless object, just as the other nine, which, by now, laid on the ground in the cold river.

..._All you care is you and your stupid, invincible Dranzer..._

Unconsciously his hand moved to his pocket, where his blade was. He felt the hard, metalic surface of Dranzer, the feeling of safety when he touched it. Were they right? Did he only care about Dranzer and himself? No. No, he cared only about himself. But that was what they taught him in the Abbey, wasn't it?

_...we could have come this far without you too..._

Could they? Maybe, but that didn't matter now. Why did these words not leave his troubled mind? Not important. But...what was important yet? Nothing? Who could tell? Nobody? Could be. They weren't right in what they had said, were they? He didn't know. He honestly didn't want to.

..._your freakin' training didn't help us, or your sudden dissappearings..._

Was this the truth? Perhaps he wasn't a good captain after all. Perhaps this was the reason why he left. But....no, he didn't care for them, right? No, he cared only about himself. Or not? Not even about himself? What then? Nothing? Perhaps. Perhaps not. But that didn't matter now.

_...where did you go anyway?..._

That wasn't their buissness. Why did they ask him? Because they cared? No. Nobody cared about him and it was good so....or not? He lay down onto the carpet of grass. Some stones picked into his back, but he didn't move. Why should he? If a person often enough encounters pain, they become numb to it. Who had said that? And had this someone felt pain? Not the pain one gets when he cuts himself or so. He meant the mental pain.

_...doesn't that sound pathetic Mr. Sourpants?..._

Yes. And self-pity was the last thing, he needed at the moment. Or...perhaps it was the only thing he needed. The sky was beautiful today. Not a cloud. The sun warmed his pale skin. He closed his eyes, a pleasent shudder tickling his back. Why did he think about this?

_...to hold up your mask and make everybody believe you're invincible..._

To hold up his mask? Hadn't he put it away long ago? Yes. And he had put another one on. Again. But why? He didn't know. It didn't matter. Wasn't important. What was? Nothing. No, nothing mattered now.

_...don't play the little, innocent boy..._

Okay, whom should he play then?

_...show us the cold, ruthless bastard you really are..._

Was he? Ruthless? Cold? A bastard? Maybe. But how could they know? They couldn't. They had only guessed. They had guessed right. He stood up. It made no sense to stay here any longer. He walked along the stream. The water foamed every time it collided with the borders.

_...answer me one question, Kai..._

Which? It depended on which question he should answer.

_Why didn't you stay in your damn abbey?..._

Not their business. Only his. They didn't have the right to know. But...did he know it? The real reason why he had left? Perhaps it was the same like before. Because he wanted to. Maybe... In front of him he could recognize houses. A city. The buildings grew higher, became skyscrapers.

_...no, I cannot think of the mighty Kai beeing afraid of anything..._

That was good so. That had been his aim. To make others believe he was something else. The city came nearer; he could hear the sound of cars and people speaking to each other. But, could he fool them all?

_...should I tell you my opinion?..._

No.

_...I think that you're nothing..._

Funny, he thought the same. Or not? Who cared? Nobody. The houses came into view; he could see a few figures moving up and down, left and right. They spoke to each other; their voices were cheerful. A sudden crash. He moved his head to the right. Two cars had collided with each other. The one had caught fire. Some people rushed to help, others simply stared. And he? He went on, observing the ground.

_...I think you're the last shit of this blasted dungeons..._

He turned into a sidestreet. It was dark. A clattering sound. He gazed into the direction. A boy came running around the corner. He saw him to late. Couldn't make way. They bumped into each other. The boy quickly apologized. But he began to yell. He said harsh words. The boy's expression mirrored shock. He still yelled at him. He said bastard. Idiot. He couldn't stop himself. Then the boy suddenly broke into a run. He ran away from him, the tears in his eyes. The sobs could be heard from afar.

...._what was THAT for?!..._

He hadn't been able to stop himself.

_...you're late. Thirty-five minutes by now..._

He hadn't been able to stop himself.

_...So Kai, answer me one question, why did you come to us?..._

He hadn't been able to stop himself.

..._you know nothing about me..._

He hadn't been able to stop himself.

_...You know, _

He hadn't been able...

_Tyson was right in what he said._

TO STOP HIMSELF!

**

* * *

**

**Did you like it? I know it was quite short, but...I didn't have more ideas and before writing something stupid I stopped.**

**-****Ch****ǽd**** / 28.09.03 (revised 28.11.04)**


	3. The Reason

-**Melting Ice-**

**By:** Chǽd

**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

_I'm drowning in the pouring rain,  
__Sense some meagre things have changed._

_-Kim Sanders  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Reason**

His body trembled. Only a normal reaction. Was it...normal? Probably not. He breathed in. And out. Massaging his temples, he closed his eyes, and tried to sort his thoughts. Everybody snapped sometimes. He wasn't an exeption. Only that he, well, he snapped more often. He stopped in his musings when he heard something.

A scream.

He didn't see anything. Around the corner. Where the boy had come from. He stood up. Slowly walking into the direction. Silence. Followed by another scream. Horrible. He recognized three boys. Two of them were much taller than the other. They were stronger. Think straightway. They beat the shit out of the little one. He stared for several seconds. Should he step in? Certainly he should. But....nobody did do anything when _he_ had been beaten. When _he_ had gone through this. Why should _he_ help this boy?

_To hold up your mask and make everybody believe-_

Stop! The voices should stop! The boy slumped motionlessly to the ground. The older ones laughed as they looked upon the money they had stolen. He should do something. But nobody had cared for _him_. The boy moaned. The larger one growled at him and kicked into the boy's stomach. He should end this. _He_ should. And _he_ could.

_Oh, come on, all you care is you and your stupid Dranzer._

But _he_ only walked away. It wasn't _his_ business anyway. Or...was it? He didn't want to know. He began to run. But one can not run away from his life. Or his problems. He could only shove them away, stuff them deep into himself, until he reached the end of his limits. Then he would explode. And it would be over.

Forever.

Did he want that? Did he really want it to end this way? And why...why were there so many questions? Were these all the thoughts he had hidden, and now they were coming out to torture him?

Until he would explode.

Until he had all answers.

And then it would end.

Forever?

Really? He had walked into a park unconsciously. Sat down on that rotten, old bank. Would he rot also? Or...maybe he was already. There were children playing in the grass. He could hear their laughter. Full of joy. And innocence. The opposite of him.

Could it it be that he had been like them sometime? Sometime. A very long period ago. The time before the Abbey. Before he had gotten into the hands of that maniac calling himself grandfather. The time...the time when he lived with his parents.

The time he had forgotten by now.

Vanished.

Gone.

Forever?

Yes. Like the time of his innocence. Why was he acting so depressive? He had always been the mighty Kai, leader of the Bladebreakers, untouchable, not introduced with the word fear. He was the perfect Blader, he was...only a tool of his grandfather. A useless tool. A _lifeless _tool.

Wouldn't the mighty Kai fight back against the big, bad world? No, this time not. He had tried so often, already lost count, and it never worked. Why should it this time? Perhaps, because...

_...Tyson was right in what he said..._

Did they betray him as well? Like his grandfather? Like all the people he knew? Like...his friends? But wait...he hadn't any friends. He did not need any. Because he was-

..._the mighty Kai, not being afraid of anything..._

Yes. He did not know fear, and that meant he didn't know life. Because life was mixture of fear and pain and torture and anger and somewhere between all this giants there was the little love. He knew all the pain and torture, he was aware of anger, but love? He hadn't got the chance to try it. Because all his life people hated him –they still did- no one loved him, no one cared for him.

It started to rain. He was all alone, the few happy moments in his life, were they naught but a dream? Maybe a cruel nightmare. And every time he would awaken sweet soaked, and realize that it was only an illusion. Well then, he liked to live in illusions. It was good there. People were friendly, people cared for him, people liked him.

His clothes began to get wet. He didn't care. Why should he anyway? If people cared for him, they should tell him to go inside, but they ignored him. As if he was not there. Women and children ran out of the park, trying to avoid the rain as hard as they could, people walking casually under the umbrella past him. One of them sent him an odd stare. Why?

Because.

He decided to find a hotel. Stood up. Walked away. From his problems. Why?

Because.

Why?

He wanted answers.

_And_?

He was afraid of them.

**

* * *

**

**And??? **

**REVIEW!!**

**- ****Chǽd 17.10.03 (revised 28.11.04)**


	4. Don't Answer Me

**-Melting Ice-**

**By: Chǽd  
****Rating: PG-13**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Don't Answer Me**

Three days.

Since _then_.

It still rained.

He had rent a room at a shaby motel located somewhere on the borders of the city. Simple, nothing special, and cheap. He had considered several times to just sneak back to the Bladebreakers' hotel and get his things, because in all fury and rage he had completely forgotten about them, what had left him with only limited possibilities, especially what concerned money.

Kai lay down on the bed, placed on one side of the room and looked up to the grey ceiling. His thoughts were still traveling back to the previous days, their events and the consequences. He had to think about the future now, what it would bring, where he would go…

With a bored expression he tilted his head to the right and took a look of his room. There was a wooden cupboard on the opposite of the bed, its rafts, though, were empty as Kai had no clothes, or items to fill them with. Beside the cupboard there was a table, with chair and lamp. On the table a very old radio quietly sung away 'Morning has Broken'.

Unconciously he wondered whether the Bladebreakers had found a new captain yet, or not.

Turning his face to the wall, Kai banished the thoughts out of his mind. He shouldn't care about them anymore, they were but children who knew nothing of life's miseries and disorders. They should be left to continue their lives in that world of happiness and illusions, why should he care and show them how cruel the world _really_ was?

It wasn't his business, and what wasn't his business didn't concern him. That, too, was a fact those kids never learned. Just to keep from sticking their noses in to where they didn't belong.

Even though Kai hadn't got himself anything to eat since yesterday, he wasn't hungry at all. But that didn't surprise him, as often as Boris had just locked him up somewhere and waited for him either to beg for water or food before he would starve had marked his character in a way he had never wished for.

It was like a stab in the back, as the sound of someone knocking against the door reached his ears. Perhaps he had better done nothing and just wait for the stranger to disappear, but Kai instinctively got to his feet and stood infront of the door in but a mere seconds.

He hesitated though, to open the door…

_…so, Kai, answer me one question…_

_…Tyson was right in what he said…_

No, no, why would _they_ come? They wouldn't come… they couldn't find him anyway. Perhaps they could… but that wasn't the point. The point was that they wouldn't make a big _deal_ out of his leave. Perhaps they even thought that he would come back after two or three days, and continue as if nothing had happened. As if Tyson hadn't insulted him, degraded him. What did they think he was? A lifeless doll on which they could let out their anger, hate, sorrow and grief?

That thought amused him. Really. And with that backup, Kai's hand moved to the hinge and twisted it to the right until it clicked and the door opened.

No, honestly, as soon as he had opened it he could have closed it again without thinking anymore about it. He sighed.

"What do you want, Ray?"

The chinese boy stood, rain-soaked, in the doorstep, obviously quite thankful that he had (finally) found what he had searched for. In his right hand he held a bag- Kai's bag.

Staring at Ray surprised, Kai eventually mastered his feelings and ripped the bag from the other teen, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh, really. It wouldn't have been necessary to come and bring me my belongings so you're entirely rid of me." He said in a sarcastic tone, before shutting the door before Ray's nose.

As soon as he had performed this action, he could already hear Ray's begging attempts to just listen to him, and he would then go away.

Meanwhile the radio had finished with 'Morning has Broken'…Kai did not know of the song that was played right now, but he couldn't stop himself to just listen intently to it.

_…If you believe in the power magic  
I can change your mind… _

"Kai, listen…" Ray's voice interrupted the song, "I really don't know what to say, I just… wanted to appologize for the whole team – including Tyson – he wasn't aware of what he said to you, and he'd wanted to come on his own here, but we figured out you wouldn't be very happy, so…"

_…And if you need to believe in someone,  
Turn and look behind…  
_  
"I'm sorry. And believe me if I could travel back in time, I'd stop him from babbling that nonsense. He didn't mean to say those things."

_When we were living in a dreamworld,  
Clouds got in the way,  
We gave it up in a moment of madness,  
And threw it all away  
_  
"You were right, we have no idea what life was like for you, we couldn't understand, and if you don't want to tell us, well, that's okay with me. You're a fabulous beyblader, Kai, with or without that untold past."

_Don't answer me, don't break the silence  
Don't let me win _

Kai smirked inside his room. One side of his mind told him, that the rest of the Bladebreakers really wanted to apologize, whereas on the other side he was convinced that they cared only about his Beyblade abilities as soon as the last sentence left Ray's lips. With or without that untold past…so, did they need him only to win tournaments? Did they want him back only for that? To assure their win?

_Don't answer me, stay on your island  
Don't let me in_

"I also want to apologize for what I have said to you. I was upset that you left and, well…" there was a pause.

_Run away and hide from everyone  
Can you change the things we've said and done?  
_  
"That you let us alone with those problems that would come up, that … that _I_ would have to take care of and solve them… I became… used to it, that someone else would work it out, so it'd turn out good, that I completely forgot how hard times you had in keeping us all together, and train us, and all these things…"

_If you believe in the power of magic,  
It's all a fantasy _

Became used to it that he did all the shit? All that crap? The work nobody else would do? Did they become used to that? That Kai would get them out of every mess, just so? What was he? What did they think him to be?!

_So if you need to believe in someone,  
just pretend it's me  
It ain't enough that we meet as strangers  
I can't set you free  
So will you turn your back forever on what you mean to me?_

"I just want you to come back, Kai. But if you don't want to – if you don't like us anymore – I would understand…"

_Don't answer me, don't break the silence  
Don't let me win  
Don't answer me, stay on your island  
Don't let me in_

For a moment, Kai considered to simply ignore Ray, and not to take any further notice of his words, but then again…

_Run away and hide from everyone  
Can you change the things we've said and done? _

He turned around, leaving the door closed, but speaking loud enough for the Chinese boy to hear it, "Fuck off, Ray."

**

* * *

****Chǽd, 29.11.04**

**The lyrics were taken from Don't Answer Me, by the Alan Parsons Project, I just thoughht they fit in here, so if you know the song you're perhaps gonna agree with me.**

**Also with this chapter I wanted to apologize for my one year absence, what stopped this story's updates.**

**But now, I am back and my question is: Did you like this? I know it is by long not so depressing and dark as the first three chapters, but since I plan this to be something looooong, the actual 'action' will come only in later chapters. **

**Now, how do you think will this continue? :P I'm very curious…**

**Please, Review.**


	5. C'est la Vie

**- Melting Ice –**

**By: Me.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – C'est La Vie

Ray cringed as Kai's sharp words cut through the silence. Was this really their captain's opinion of them? Did he… hate them? What had they done to upset him so? To create these feelings? It was a mystery to Ray, and on second thought, he did not want his questions to be answered.

If this was Kai's wish – to leave them – so be it. He had not the intention to upset their ca- former captain more than he was. He had not the right to contradict Kai's decision.

Sighing, Ray turned around shaking his head at the dilemma. What would he tell the rest of the team now? Tyson had been really sorry of what he had said, when he got to right mind. But Kai didn't seem to want to forgive him that easily.

Walking down the hotels floor, Ray stopped abruptlly as the sound of a door opening reached his ears, and shifted his head to see Kai standing in the doorway. Kai's crimson eyes were in some way hollow and empty, and Ray believed that he could just see through the slate haired teen. Kai looked as if he had just woken from deep thinking; his hair was fuzzy and he looked very weary.

In his hand, Ray could recognize the familiar outlines of Kai's Beyblade; Dranzer. Something flickered in his eyes, disappearing just as fast, although Kai's gaze never left the Chinese Boy.

For a moment a smile formed on Ray's lips.

Would Kai come back? Had he changed his mind?

Ray's momentary optimism, however, faded in less than a second as he watched Kai regard his blade for one last time, before carelessly throwing it into Ray's direction.

Ray was totally taken back at his former leader's action. His eyes were fixed on Dranzer, which now motionlessly lay at his feet, the bit chip glowing red for a slight moment, before he believed to hear the phoneix' cry.

The dull thud as the door closed again, he didn't even notice.

After finally overcoming his sudden shock, Ray bend down and carefully picked up the Dranzer Blade. Of all people he wouldn't have expected Kai to simply abandon his Beyblade. Everyone knew the special bond Kai shared with Dranzer, what had happened to the Russian?

Ray considered two things he could do; one was to go back to Kai and try to sort things out, even though in the state Kai was in, Ray doubted he would get anywhere. The other, simpler possibility was leaving the hotel and coming back in a few days, perhaps Kai had calmed down by then and was accessible.

Clutching Dranzer harder, he promised himself that no matter what happened, he would get Kai back. For the Bladebreakers', Kai's and his own sake.

Studying Dranzer, Ray almost forgot that he was still standing in the middle of the hallway. He returned Dranzer to his pocked before cast Kai's room a sorrowful look.

He turned and made his way outwards.

* * *

Kai could turn and shift as often as he wanted, but he could not reach a comfortable position in the bed. He felt empty without Dranzer beside him, he felt betrayed if he didn't feel the presence of his Beyblade and above all he felt alone.

But for once the somber-eyed boy was content about his decision; he could go through this without his Beyblade too. Dranzer would always remind him of how Tyson used to bug him, bring back memories of Max' constant grins and Ray's encouraging words after a bad day.

Kai wanted to forget. If he was to overpass these events, his past, he was obliged to let everything behind.

He stared through the room, his eyes stopping on his bag. There was no need to remain here any longer. Getting up from where he was laying, Kai made his way over and opened the bag, retrieving a fresh shirt and his raincoat. However, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

There was a letter placed in the bag, he didn't remember placing there. Taking it out, almost frightened of its contents, Kai unfolded it.

_To Kai,_

_If you read this message, our attempt to get you back obviously failed. We just wanted to let you know we're sorry, Kai. You were the best blader we ever met, and the greatest captain we could wish for. Although your training was sometimes hard and harsh, we do have to admit, that, without you we would never have gotten that far._

_For that we want to thank you. As you might know the next Beyblading tournament will be held here in the city. If you just want to come and look, we would all be happy. If not, your choice. So again, thank you for all you have done for us._

_Signed,  
Your Friends, The Bladebreakers_

_P.S.: I didn't mean it Kai, and you know, if you ever want to come back, you know where to fin us. Tyson._

He read through it once, then twice…three times. Smirking, he put it back in his bag, clsing it, and leaving the room. What did they know, they only wanted him because of his beyblading talents, not because of his self.

Closing the door behind him, Kai exited the hotel. Life was hard and life was cruel, there was no escape in facing it.

**

* * *

A/N: "C'est la Vie" is French and means as much as "This is Life".**

**…Come on, you KNOW you want to. Press that little button on the left and brighten up my day. **

**So, how will it continue? Dum dum dumdum! I don't know! You wouldn't have expected that, or? It should have been a planned story with all those little details, right? But it is not! So tell me what you want it to develop like, there is a possible Ray/Kai future, or we can go deeper into Kai angst… your choice**.


	6. The 6th Chapter

**- Melting Ice -  
By: Me**

* * *

"So?" 

"So what?"

"So how did it go!"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Well, I guess he didn't come running into your arms, right?"

"And since you already know, knew and had known long before, why the question?"

"Ray!"

"Tyson."

"Guys..."

It had gone on like this for hours... and hours... and hours. To be precise it had gone on like this since Ray had opened the door to their hotel room and without a word had directly taken the way to the bathroom. Despite Tyson's first assumption that Kai had been an ass and hadn't let him use the toilet there, the rest of the Bladebreakers more or less could imagine how the meeting between the two went. And after Ray shortly summarised the happenings tucked out Dranzer from his pocket for all team members to see, there was a long silence and a sigh.

"So, does that mean we're captain-less at the moment?"

"I fear so, Max. At the moment it looks just like that."

"And there's no way he's coming back, is there?"

"No. If I shall be honest, Kenny, I think he'll settle into normal life - for how much that'll take I don't know - and we'll not see anything of him any time soon. That's my impression from what I saw."

"And you say he looked bad?"

"A little. Well, granted, a little more. Might have spend all day long thinking and thinking and thinking. He'll get over it eventually, I'm sure. Kai's just not the type of person to be inferior to such things."

"You're sounding pretty optimistic, Ray."

"Would you want me to break down in tears?"

Silence.

"See."

Again, silence.

"And that letter?"

"He didn't seem to have read it yet, but sooner or later he'll find it, and we'll see. Either he read it and follows ours invitation, or he read it and doesn't. Or he didn't read it at all, but let's put our hopes into the first option."

* * *

Kenny opened his laptop and after a few minutes of typing turned his head to face the remaining team. "With Kai gone, that leaves us with the three of you. Tyson, you'll be first; Ray second and Max will battle last. Our opponents don't seem to be all too skilled, and I haven't heard their name before, so if we have a little luck, they might as well be newbies and you'll beat them with eyes closed." 

There had been a drastic mood swing since the end of their first conversation. Kenny had contacted Mr. Dickinson to inform him of what had happened and the rest had jsut sa there, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Ray couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something unnerved him... if he only knew what.

* * *

"The next plane to Moscow?" 

"Yes."

"One minute, sir...ah, yes. That would be in a little less than two hours, is that acceptable?"

He looked at his watch. If he hurried, it was enough time to pick up his things and pay the hotel room. "That would be alright. The next plane to Moscow it is then."

The next plane to Moscow would make eveything better...

* * *

**Okay, so what you look at me like that? Yeah, to the surprise of all I'm still alive and due to those persistent reviewers (I luv ya all!) I was persuaded to write on. I admit, this chapter was more than boring BUT it was inevitable for the story line (which, after hald a year I eventually figured out)  
Hold on guys, it's goig to take a drastic turn, muahahahaah!**

**And now look at the PC screen... into the left corner...hit the "Review" button... and tell me how much you despise me & ze story :P**


	7. Over the Rainbow

**gasp An update! Is this even possible? Actually not, this is a hallucination of yours. Still, enjoy.**

-Melting Ice-

By: Me

The people on the plane were as quiet as corpses. Sure, a flight from America to Moscow wasn't the shortest one, still he would have thought he'd encounter more _life_. He'd wanted more talk, arguments, no matter what. Just something he could listen to and be able to forget a little bit about the... current things.

They'd given him a seat at the window and with the lack of entertainment provided on the plane he found himself staring out at the endless blue and creamy white of the clouds, letting his thoughts drift away with the wind.

He tried to focus on more important things.

The weather.

The time.

_Dranzer_.

A part of him. He'd thrown away a part of him, and deep inside he could feel it missing, feel that big black hole that was swallowing up everything around it. He shouldn't have given Dranzer away, he knew. Everything but not Dranzer.

_It's just a piece of plastic, what the hell._

It wasn't. It wasn't only a pice of plastic, he scolded himself. It was the one thing he posessed since he knew himself and he'd given it away without another thought. Just because he had been angry.

_Because you couldn't stop yourself._

Because he hadn't been able to keep his emotions under control. Because fury and rage and despair had taken over.

_Because everyone is right._

Voltaire had been right. The Abbey. Tyson. They had all spoken the truth. Voltaire had told him endless times that feelings would only hurt. It was what he had learned in the Abbey. It was what facing his team only would have to clarify it even more. Still he hadn't cared. Had shut his eyes and ears, had pretended to ignore.

But... Somewhere there inside all distertation had manifested itself and from time to time – like now – it would surface and it would take a while to dimish again.

He yearned the moment to forget about these thoughts. Moscow was still a few hours away. He was yet closer to the Bladebreakers than to home. To safety. As soon as he would leave the plane, he would leave the captain of the Bladebreakers behind too.

Kai was determined to. He needed to. It was inevitable.

Closing his eyes, yet still imagining to gaze out at the many clouds, sleep embraced him, slow and warm.

When he woke up again the plane had just landed and people didn't wait for the seatbelt signs to turn off, were roaming for their bagagge.

Life had begun again.

Looking out of the window Kai recognized the so familiar snow of Moscow and was glad he had brought a jacket with him. They had trained in the Abbey – well, rather outside the Abbey – to withstand the icy winds of Russia, but Kai wasn't very fond of masochism and preffered to be warm rather than worrying if his toes fell of or not.

What he wished for had happened though. As he reclaimed his own bagagge from above his seat and looked around the people, taking his place in the queque to exit the plane he felt as if it hadn't happened at all. Kai, the leader of the Bladebreakers, though, remained seated, a calm gaze fixed on the window, waiting for things to turn out a better way, to change.

But him, the real Kai, the _now_ Kai, didn't wait anymore as he returned the stewardess' nod. He would take matters into his own hands. He had waited long enough for things to turn out a better way. To change. He knew better than to waste his time staring at the endless sky.

Kai didn't follow the people to the actual baggage claim. Everything he needed, he had. He had himself and a jacket that would protect him from Moscow's coldness. He had everything to push the restart button and try to get a better highscore this time.

_...I just wanted to appologize for the whole team..._

What was that? Remains of the old game? He needed to delete each and every old gamefile to ensure maximal success in this new round.

_...Fuck you Ray..._

He knew Moscow's airport, so finding the exit didn't give him a hard time.

It was 3:47pm. Russian time. His timing was perfect, Kai considered as he pulled the jacket sleeve over his watch again. His eyes scanned the crowd of people, the snowy streets in front of the airport, and the taxis that where coming and going.

And then he felt a hand on his shoulder and for the first time in... a long time something similar to a smile formed on Kai's lips.

"It's good to see you again, Tala."

**There's a little button in the left corner. Try clicking it.**


End file.
